


芳菲意01

by mashumashu



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 芳菲意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumashu/pseuds/mashumashu
Summary: 素股play。





	芳菲意01

**Author's Note:**

> 素股play。

　　聂徵不大清楚事情是如何演变为眼下的局面的。

　　平生相看两厌的死对头正倒在他身下，一把长发散覆于玛瑙枕畔，满床海棠红的被褥将那一张脸映得愈白，几可欺霜赛雪，只面上晕有一层浅淡的绯色，自双颊一路蔓延到纤长的脖颈，没入襟口的阴影之中……那颜色如早春时初绽的桃瓣，韶颜腻理，腮凝初露，等待惜花之人的眷顾。而一双细长的眉又凝于眉心，似蹙非蹙，更平添几分荏弱可怜，又愈发激起旁人的摧折之心。

　　聂徵原本只感大脑昏沉，身体发热，眼前影影绰绰，视线朦胧了清晰，清晰了又朦胧……眼见这副情状，竟渐渐清醒过来，且生出几分后知后觉的惊艳：莫怪京城中人人称颂中山侯“美姿仪，妙容止”，如此看来，这“大昭第一美男子”的称号确是诚不我欺……

　　他见过与他横眉冷对的薛存芳，疾言厉色的薛存芳，倨傲不可一世的薛存芳……却从未见过对方这副模样，薛存芳垂下眼眸，细密的睫羽随之覆下去，面容竟显得少见的沉静温驯，不知道的还以为他在做什么正经事——一只柔软的手顺着聂徵的衣衫摸索下去，轻握住他的灼热，以沁凉的手指辗转为他抚弄，大抵是聂徵的目光太过专注，那小扇般的长睫微一颤，对方终于忍不住抬头来瞪他，“你看我作甚？”

　　你好看——这句话几乎要脱口而出。

　　在对方的一番动作之下，聂徵身下的欲望愈发高涨，而薛存芳这含羞带嗔的一眼看过来，却叫他心底渐渐升腾起另一种欲望，这欲望几乎盖过了身体上的，死死按捺住才没被放任出来——他发现薛存芳的左眼眼尾有一点淡色的痣。

　　而他竟想要吻下去。

　　薛存芳的眉心凝得更深了几分，像是再也受不了他的目光，伸手来挡，却被聂徵一把擒过手腕，扣在床头，薛存芳挣了挣，没能挣开，不由抬高了声量：“聂徵，你要做什么？”

　　他凑上前去，睫毛几乎快和对方的撞在一起，盯着那双眸子不紧不慢地笑了一笑：“小侯爷，你说呢？”

　　薛存芳十八岁那年得封中山侯，他已多年再未如此称呼过对方，哪怕这个称谓二人皆熟悉不过。

　　说着，便把自己整个身体的重量压了上去。

　　薛存芳的手法算不得多好，反而弄得他愈发难受，难以纾解，更难以自控，索性不再控制，这不是有现成的大昭第一美男子吗？

　　可若说聂徵完全不能控制自身，却又没有去吻薛存芳，只是伸手拉扯对方的衣衫，薛存芳也急了，论力气他不是聂徵的对手，在对方怀中百般挣扎，直到感觉那东西抵上他的大腿，顿时不敢再动。转为嘴上功夫，先是卖乖求饶，再是威逼利诱，到最后破口大骂，一番软硬兼施……见聂徵皆不为所动，薛存芳的语气终于彻底软下来：“徵哥哥……你……不要这样对我……”

　　聂徵听得这一声，倒是怔忡了。

　　薛存芳的语气软化，底气不足，畏惧和软弱便浮了上来，那一声里隐约含着细碎的哽咽，间歇里又低咳了一声，自胸腔内发出，闷闷的，带得身体也是一阵颤动，聂徵和他紧贴在一起，自然感受分明。

　　是了，这才想起这位小侯爷身体不好，千金之躯，哪里受得了这个？

　　他放开对方，一只手顺着双腿滑下去，握住对方的膝盖并在一起，这次询问了他的意见：“这样呢？”

　　分明见薛存芳眸底闪过一分暗色，大抵是觉得屈辱，口中却温顺道：“徵哥哥欢喜便好。”

　　薛存芳的腿是生得极好的，修长笔直，如两管上好的玉笙，无一丝瑕疵，聂徵不免觉得此举有玷染之嫌，动作却不停，缓缓抽送起腰部，于薛存芳腿间一下一下挺动，起初自然是阻涩的，大腿根的皮肤又极细腻，那一片很快被磨得微微泛红，薛存芳似是吃痛，紧蹙起眉，口中低吟一声，当即咬住了唇齿，连带着动作也松泄了，并拢的双腿分开来，聂徵的男根顺势滑进去，蹭到了他的，对方瞪了他一眼，面上颜色更深，一边又夹紧了双腿。

　　聂徵将他诸般神色收入眼底，只是不敢笑，怕这人恼羞成怒。

　　待得聂徵泄出过一次，黏稠的液体悉数溅于薛存芳腿间，却只感心口灼热难以浇灭，反而愈演愈烈，不消片刻，那物又涨大起来……他拍拍薛存芳腿侧，薛存芳低喃了一句：“这么快……”一面顺从地恢复了适才的姿态。这次动作起来顺畅了不少，聂徵的动作亦缓和了几分，未料到在此番动作之下，对方竟也起了反应，腿间的物什不觉间抬起了头，聂徵一怔，抬眼看去，薛存芳的神色却是坦然，好整以暇地躺在那儿，眉目舒展，眼角眉梢于慵倦中透出几分异样的情色，“王爷，这种事，还得是宾主尽欢为好。”

　　聂徵反应过来，不禁一哂——笑自己。

　　他怎么忘了，这位中山侯的风流韵事在京城中只怕与他的美貌同样闻名。适才的所有羞恼畏怯，无非是对一时屈居人下的不适罢了。

　　而薛存芳话里的意思，他自然听得明白。

　　再正眼看去，薛存芳的那根东西倒是少见的漂亮，耻毛稀疏，便显得干净秀气，肉色的男根又透出隐隐的粉，看来竟像是未经人事的少年。

　　聂徵轻轻握上去，未觉有何不适，随即动起了手指，为薛存芳抚弄起来。

　　很快他便知道了，何为——活色生香。

　　薛存芳于闺房之乐上一旦得了趣，便不是一个会掩饰自己的人。

　　情热，喘息，呻吟，汗水……

　　他看得薛存芳面上沁出薄汗，濡湿了丝缕墨黑的发丝，蜿蜒贴于雪白的额角；看得他微仰起头，将脖颈拉出一道曼妙又脆弱的线条，如某种一触即碎的瓷器；听得他从朱唇皓齿间吐露出呻吟，又感受到他灼热的喘息烙在耳侧，像是蝴蝶在翕动翅膀，一下一下的，有些痒；他柔软温热的手指攀于后颈，指尖像是染了沉香的胭脂，待得那双手脱离已久，滑腻之感仍然难以洗尽；他的唇无意间划过他的颈侧，如春风拂过桃花，桃花拂过水面……轻若无物，旖旎之意却无穷无尽，挥之不去……

　　聂徵用力阖了阖眼，那时只想到一句话：色如刮骨钢刀。

　　他睁开眼，幔帐之中的一切，又如缱绻香艳的一场梦，顺着他的脚踝、紧贴着皮肤……缠绵粘连，层层叠叠地包裹上来。

　　翌日醒来之时，枕边人已杳然无踪。

　　聂徵往身边的床榻上摸了摸，一片冰冷，也不知那人是何时离去。

　　他看一眼狼藉的床榻，脑中乍起一道惊雷，终于反应过来，腾地从这张床上立起，又按住额角，只感一阵头疼，他俯身去捡起地上的衣衫，拍去衣襟上想也知是何人敢留下的足印，一件件往身上套，一面往屋外走，不再回头看一眼。

　　一路侯府上下的人见了他，无不殷切地迎上来：齐王爷醒了，要人伺候吗？要用早点吗？要小人为王爷备轿吗？……

　　聂徵一概以一句话婉拒——“不必。”

　　第一次感到这中山侯府如此之大。

　　待得终于从中脱出，聂徵立于门外，松了一口气，少顷，却对着空无一人的后巷愣怔起来：是了，没有轿子，难道要他走回去？

　　最后还是齐王府上的轿夫及时赶了过来。

　　说是中山侯早早吩咐下来，今日王爷走得早，要他早些出来候着，只是他候在正门，没想到自家主子从偏门走了出来。

　　聂徵听得“中山侯”三个字，太阳穴便是一跳，什么也没说，摆摆手，俯身上了轿。

　　轿行平稳，聂徵稳坐其中，这才得了余暇，以指尖轻揉太阳穴，一下一下打着转，好好思量起昨夜的前因后果。

　　昨日，是中山侯的诞辰。

　　起初聂泽说起这事，他在心中默算一番：是了，薛存芳二十七岁了。

　　他本不想去的。

　　满朝文武，谁不知道齐王爷和中山侯最是不对付？

　　每每朝议之时，若是齐王爷站左侧，那中山侯只会站右侧，若是齐王爷站右侧，那中山侯只会站左侧，泾渭分明如一道楚河汉界。

　　要他去给薛存芳贺寿？

　　可聂泽说：“近来入了冬，存芳身体羸弱，太子诞辰之时，却还是坚持入宫为他贺寿，他送的礼一贯贴心，甚得太子欢心。而今到他诞辰，我只得搬出你来亲自为他送上一份厚礼，才显出对他的看重。”

　　聂徵嗫嚅道：“我看他是故意……”特意候着这位万岁的回礼，谁叫中山侯和小太子的生辰临近呢。

　　聂泽将这话听在耳中，不过一哂，话音一转，揶揄道：“何况，你不是见不得他舒心嘛……你去了，他自然不会舒心，你岂不称心？”

　　聂徵于是琢磨片刻，方道：“臣奉诏。”

　　聂泽的诏书，他便接了。

　　摆了好大的仪仗去到中山侯府，看薛存芳一行人在他面前规规矩矩地行礼领诏，薛存芳接过诏书，吩咐下人把几箱贺礼搬下去，上前亲热地挽过他，“七王爷来得正好，今日的宴席您一定欢喜，我请了醉仙楼的大厨来掌勺——海鲜宴。”

　　他不吃海鲜。这一点，薛存芳知道。可想而知，薛存芳早知他会来。

　　薛存芳望住他，笑意愈深，靥边的笑涡却是清浅天真。

　　聂徵轻啧一声。

　　而聂徵没想到的是，孟云钊也来了。

　　这位孟公子的来头说大不大，说小不小，乃是江湖上大名鼎鼎的药王谷中少谷主。

　　说来大昭太/祖崇文，庙堂中人一贯不大看得上江湖人，反之亦然。庙堂中人崇礼法，奉儒道，江湖中人崇武力，奉侠义。所谓的“侠义”，便不乏自恃武艺，以武犯禁之辈，为朝廷所深恶痛绝。

　　再论百年前文帝在朝之时，太子身染奇疾，命悬一线，明珠公主亲往药王谷请出谷主，这位谷主确是医术高超，着手成春，一力将太子从鬼门关里拉了回来。那之后，明珠公主更是嫁入了药王谷。自此，药王谷于大昭的地位，便不仅限于一个江湖门派了。

　　这位孟云钊，是昔年药王谷送来为大病初愈的中山侯世子医治看护之人。

　　可要聂徵来说：招摇撞骗、欺世盗名。

　　单论手下人送来的报告，孟云钊不在京城的时候，薛存芳大抵一个月去两三次花楼画舫，若是孟云钊来了京城，这二人便是花天酒地，夜夜笙歌，而孟云钊其人流连秦楼楚馆却不为眠花宿柳，为的是什么？——卖药！

　　于是聂徵但逢撞见他便没什么好脸色。

　　偏偏有一次叫他在画舫撞见薛孟二人，那时孟云钊正在给此间客人兜售他的什么“龙虎丹”，满嘴胡言乱语，说什么不好，偏偏拿薛存芳说项儿，说是连体质娇弱如中山侯，用了这药都能雄风大振……再看薛存芳神色，唇角噙一抹舒淡笑意，轻摇手中折扇，不但不介怀，竟是一副全然听之任之的姿态。

　　聂徵闻言却是怒不可遏，何等放肆！薛存芳再放浪形骸，总归是王公贵胄，岂容这乡野庸医如此污言谤语？

　　他一掀帘幕，不请自入，冷冷道：“多少钱？”

　　屋内众人俱是愣怔，孟云钊回过神来，报了个数字。

　　聂徵道：“你有多少？我全买了。”

　　孟云钊喜形于色，不疑有他，满口应下。

　　薛存芳一双眸子在他身上滴溜溜打转，挑唇一笑，暧昧道：“我看七王爷风华正茂，正是龙精虎猛的时候，哪儿用得上这东西，莫非七王爷您是外强中干……”

　　他的确是用不着。

　　聂徵当场命人将那一箱药全投了河。

　　孟云钊急得在甲板上打转、跳脚，心痛得只会“哎哟哎哟”个不停。

　　他如此落中山侯的面子，薛存芳看他的神色也阴沉下来。

　　那一次他们的梁子是结下了。

　　没想到在今晚的寿宴上再见到孟云钊，而薛存芳偏偏还将他与孟云钊分到了一张桌上——原本是断然没有这个道理的。聂徵乃亲王，且他这个亲王，是与当今圣上一脉相承的亲兄弟，旁的亲王论亲，是如何也压不过齐王去的。而孟云钊？无名无分，不过在太医院顶了一个御医的虚职，哪里轮得到和聂徵平起平坐？

　　薛存芳自有道理，却说他这个位置不分高低贵贱，而是按照亲疏远近来划分的。

　　“想必齐王爷不会介意罢。”

　　聂徵自然介意。

　　他右手边是孟云钊，再往左手边看看，是薛存芳的小弟、扶柳伯薛天和小世子薛黎，这几人确是与薛存芳最为亲近之人。再看席上空出的位置，正是今日寿星所居的上位。聂徵虽略觉不妥，然客随主便，何况薛天都能安坐于此，他便没了拒绝的道理。

　　菜还没上完，孟云钊就开始向他敬酒。

　　后来成了斗酒。

　　口蜜腹剑，来者不善。

　　聂徵一一应承，见招拆招。

　　一旁的薛天父子眼观鼻鼻观心，只作壁上观。

　　而今日的正主更是迟迟未至。

　　聂徵的酒量一向很好，可那晚的最后不知怎么竟醉了过去。

　　再醒来时便是昨晚的情状了。

　　如今想来，那酒不但叫他意识不清，还让他的身体起了难堪的反应，而这一切是谁的手笔可想而知……

　　“孟、云、钊——”

　　孟云钊正坐在一张矮凳上，把玩着手中一个小巧玲珑的玉瓶，陡然打了个喷嚏，摸摸鼻子，目光不经意散出去，渐渐凝定在一旁正专注于手中书卷的人身上。

　　不过是在看他送他的艳/情小说，倒像是在看什么醒世宝典似的。

　　孟云钊收回目光，举起手中玉瓶，微微倾斜，窥看瓶中分量，转而又若有所思地看向案前之人。

　　薛存芳不为所动，只启了启唇：“你想问什么，就问罢。”

　　“你没有用解药。”这一句乃是陈述。

　　昨夜他自作主张在那位齐王殿下的酒里加了点东西——谁让他上次毁了他的龙虎丹？他就叫他尝尝这新研制的“点绛唇”的滋味，此番手段却瞒不过薛存芳，对方听他坦白后直斥荒唐，那人是齐王爷，当今天子唯一的胞弟，深蒙皇恩、大权在握的肱股之臣，又一贯是个再自持不过的性子，纵然再如何不对付，岂容他如此戏弄？孟云钊这才醒悟过来，忙将解药送出，求薛存芳去帮他善后。

　　他这厢等得是心急如焚，孰料薛存芳却是一去不复返。

　　那时他便隐隐有了几分揣测。

　　待得今日见这解药原封不动，这揣测落了实，却像是一块巨大的石头，“砰”地用力砸了下来，心口都被砸得有些发痛了，他用力揉了揉，还是觉得发慌。

　　薛存芳应了一声：“嗯……”

　　孟云钊直直盯住他，“你没别的什么要说？我可不想问得太直白。”

　　薛存芳终于放下书卷，一派漫不在意，“没什么，想尝尝王爷的滋味罢了……”

　　又将话音压得更低，暧昧道：“何况，他生得像皇上，这很有意思。”

　　孟云钊听到前半句话，骤然色变，扑过来一把捂住薛存芳的嘴，也压低了声音说话，语气却是迅疾而严厉：“你不要命了？”这话若是传到龙椅上那位的耳中，说这话的人，听到这话的人，只怕都得“咔嚓”一声人头落地。情急之下，那后半句话孟云钊并没听清。

　　真想叫聂徵来看看，孟云钊忽然想到，那位齐王爷每每见他与薛存芳厮混在一起，投过来那饱含谴责和不赞同的目光，像是他带坏了薛存芳似的，孰不知这位中山侯与他不过是臭味相投，一丘之貉。

　　薛存芳笑一笑，不再说话。

　　


End file.
